Finally Found You
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: -Siempre has sido mía, Sa-ku-ra.- Sí, siempre he sido suya y, es justo por esa razón, que mi vida amorosa es un fracaso del tamaño del Gran Cañón en conjunto con la Gran Muralla China. Pero él no tiene porque saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, veamos las **advertencias:**_

**_Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (_**_Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.**)**_

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la canción que se menciona (así como el título del fic) son de Enrique Iglesias, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento:p_**

**_¡A leer!_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Finally Found You._**

.

.

.

.

.

En medio del caótico aeropuerto de Konoha solo se veían personas corriendo de aquí para allá retrasadas, algunas melancólicas al despedirse de sus familias, otras felices de volver a su hogar, azafatas con uniformes azules, vendedores ambulantes e infinidad de cosas más.

Entre todo ese tumulto de gente, se podían observar a dos personitas, una pequeña niña pelirosa que era abrazada por un niño de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche.

_Sasuke Pov.-_

No me gusta ver a Sakura llorar, está llorando por mi culpa.

-Cálmate, Sakura.- la abracé lo más fuerte que mis bracitos me permitían. Mi papá dice que cuando sea mayor seré un hombre muy, muy fuerte, y salvaré a princesas en apuros… Pero ahora solo puedo ver a mi mejor amiga llorar, y ésta princesa no lo merece.

-Sa-sasuke-kun…- sollozó Sakura y me miró con esos grandes ojitos verdes que se veían tristes y llenos de lágrimas. Yo me quería quedar así viviera yo solito. Ya soy todo un hombre de 8 años, pero mi mamá Mikoto dijo que aún no tenía suficiente edad y cuando le pregunté que si me dejaría quedar con mi hermano Itachi me dijo que éramos muy niños todavía. –Prométeme una cosa.-

-Lo que sea.- la miré y sonreí, mostrando que me faltaba el diente de abajo.

-No importa si pasa así de tiempo…- dijo mostrándome su manito con los dedos extendidos. –Siempre seremos amigos y cuando seas grande, vendrás a buscarme.- sonrió y un color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, se veía muy graciosa. -¡Promételo!-

Solté su cuerpecito y enganche mi dedo meñique con el de ella.

-Prometo que te encontraré, no importa el tiempo.-

Un besito en nuestras manos selló la promesa.

-Sasuke, es hora de irnos.-

Volteé a ver a mi madre Mikoto, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras nos veía y era abrazada por mi papá Fugaku.

Sakura se abrazó a mi otra vez, me miró y luego dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí que el lugar en donde me besó picaba y me gustó. Salió corriendo donde sus padres, Sakumi y Kenta.

Como niño grande avancé con mi familia hasta la enorme puerta que nos dejaba entrar en el avión, pero antes de entrar completamente, escuché un grito de una vocecita aguda.

-¡No olvides tu promesa, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te estaré esperando!-

Sonreí.

-Nunca lo olvidaría, molestia.-

.

.

_18 años más tarde._

.

.

Hoy era el gran día.

Volvía a Konoha luego de 18 años en América. Extrañaba este olor tan particular, el lugar tan pacífico. Extrañaba a mis amigos Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara y todos los que nos juntábamos a jugar casi siempre. Pero sobretodo, la extrañaba a ella.

Sakura Haruno.

A mi mente vino una imagen muy tierna. Sakura como una niña de 7 años jugando con su osito de peluche mientras tomaba el té. Con sus coletas torcidas y su sonrojo inocente. No la había visto en todo éste tiempo, aunque siempre nos estábamos enviando al correo y hablando por el videochat.

Sonreí automáticamente, estaba pensando más en ella que en cualquier otra persona.

Acomodé mi camisa azul oscuro y dejé los dos primeros botones sueltos, metí mi cartera en mis jeans y me puse mis Converse negras. Mi cabello lo dejé igual que siempre: desordenado, total, nunca lograba domarlo. Tomé las llaves de mi Mustang y arranqué a la mejor discoteca de toda Konoha… Se suponía que allí estaban los chicos esperándome para celebrar como se debe mi regreso.

Prendí la radio y la canción "Finally Found You" de Enrique Iglesias con Daddy Yankee estaba sonando, otra estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Esperaba ver a Sakura entre los presentes. El viaje se me antojó corto mientras tarareaba la letra. ¿O tal vez fue por que aceleré más de lo normal?

Como sea...

Aparqué en el estacionamiento de la disco y bajé rápidamente.

Al entrar el ambiente cambió por completo. La pista de baile estaba iluminada por luces de colores que cambiaban constantemente y repleta de personas moviéndose al compás de la música, en la barra había casi más gente que en la pista y en el piso de arriba –imaginé que era el sitio VIP- estaba todo un poco más calmo y con unas cuantas mesas y sillones, al igual que aquí abajo.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento.

**-Teme, ¿Dónde coño te metiste?-**

**Naruto.**

Me apresuré en responderle.

**-Dobe, estoy en la entrada. Iré a la barra por un trago. ¿Dónde están ustedes?-**

**Sasuke.**

Mientras hacía exactamente lo que le envié a Naruto, mi celular volvió a vibrar.

**-Estamos en el piso de arriba. Apúrate y sube rápido.-**

**Naruto.**

-Estúpido dobeque se cree mi madre para estarme apresurando.- murmuré para mí.

Llamé al bartender con un gesto de mi mano y se acercó a servirme un poco de whiskey en un vaso.

Mientras le daba el primer sorbo a mi bebida, un destello rosa llamó mi atención desde la esquina del club. Volteé la cabeza y me encontré con la mujer más perfecta que haya visto en mis 26 años de existencia.

Una pelirosa con curvas de muerte enfundada en un pequeño vestido blanco. Sus senos parecían tener el tamaño perfecto para mis manos, su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas anchas. Tenía piernas torneadas y sobre esos tacones negros –que gritaban _SEXO _por todos lados- parecían durar kilómetros. Quería perderme entre sus piernas hasta quedar exhausto y luego volver a comenzar.

Fui acercándome a ella poco a poco, estaba distraída hablando con una chica rubia.

-Hola...- susurré a su oído. Sentí victorioso como se estremecía y ladeaba su rostro para observarme mejor.

-¿Hnn?- volteó y en seguida algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío me atravesaba el cuello.

_Haruno..._

¡Joder!

¿Cuando se había convertido en una mujer?

-¿Sakura?- susurré al salir, finalmente, de mi shock inicial.

Sus ojos verde jade se abrieron desmesuradamente. Luego todo pasó muy rápido: soltó su trago, se abalanzó contra mí y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- prácticamente gritó en mi oído.

Devolví su abrazo.

-Hmp, molestia.-

Ella se separó unos centímetros de mí para verme mejor y se sonrojó. No pude evitar una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿En serio eres tú? ¿Dónde quedó tu diente faltante, muchacho?- preguntó.

Al decir eso mi sonrisa se acentuó otro poco y ella fijó sus ojos en mis labios.

-¿Y en donde están tus coletas y el osito que siempre cargabas?- la solté y le di una vuelta –Y aún mejor, ¿De donde sacaste este cuerpo?-

Sakura rió.

-Lo saqué hace varios años, cuando mi jodido mejor amigo estaba muy ocupado follando con otra mujer como para llamarme.- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Soy inocente.- levanté mis manos para darle credibilidad a mis palabras.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Si, claro… Y yo me chupo el dedo.-

-El dedo no, pero me enteré de que chupaste otra cosa un poquito más grande.- nos interrumpió la rubia que había olvidado.

-¡Ino!- chilló Sakura, roja hasta las raíces del pelo.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron imaginándome esa escena. Me reacomodé casi imperceptiblemente algo que suponía una gran molestia para mí a la altura de la entrepierna. Sí, eso de tener una erección enorme no es algo que se tape fácilmente… o que sea cómodo.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Saku-frente.- le resto importancia la tal Ino con un gesto de su mano. –Sabes que Kichiro es un bocón exagerado…-

-¿Puedes callarte? No estamos solas, ¿sabes?- le reprochó la pelirosa, olvidándose de mi presencia momentáneamente. –Y no es como si me gustara que todo el bar se entere de mi vida sexual, cerda.-

-¿Vida sexual?- le pregunté.

Sakura se volvió hacia mí y se puso roja hasta el tuétano, de nuevo.

-O-olvida lo que dije y lo que dijo.- señaló a la rubia.

-No deberías tener vida sexual, -continué sin importarme sus palabras y sintiendo una presión desagradable en el estómago. -¿no ibas a ser monja?- pregunté serio.

La cara de Sakura se descompuso y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-Muy…muy gracioso Sasuke-kun.- dijo jadeando.

Levanté una ceja. Sakura dejó de reír.

-¿Era broma, cierto?- al ver mi expresión, creo que le quedó claro lo que quería decir. -¡Y una mierda Sasuke! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- gritó. No moví ni un músculo.

-...-

-...-

-Hola Sasuke, soy Ino ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó la ojiazul al ver que el silencio se extendió entre la pelirosa y yo.

-Sí, hola Ino.- salude secamente.

Ya sabía yo que se me hacía familiar. Ésta era la líder de mi club de fans en la infancia. No es que sea arrogante ni nada, pero desde niño traía locas a las mujeres…

Modestia aparte, por favor.

-¡Bien, vamos de nuevo con los otros!- volvió a hablar la rubia.

Jaló a Sakura del brazo y ésta me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ellas. Esquivamos gente y subimos las escaleras a toda prisa, no sé como pueden correr con semejantes armas mortales de 10 cm en sus pies.

-¡Sakura-chan ya te habías tardado!- gritó una voz muy conocida.

-Hmp, cállate dobe.- dije con mi sonrisa ladeada.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos y luego se tiró a abrazarme.

-¡Sasuke-teme cuanto tiempo!- juro que casi estaba llorando el muy idiota.

-¡Joder! ¡Quítate de encima Dobe!-

-¡Mira que eres malo! No me ves en años y ahora me desprecias…-

Rodé los ojos.

-Fuiste a América el año pasado, Naruto.- le recordó Sakura negando con la cabeza divertida.

-¡Pero el muy ingrato me desdeña así como así!-

-Me vas a hacer llorar, dobe.-

-¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!- una voz masculina resonó y lo siguiente que vi fue que un pelirrojo besaba a Sakura apasionadamente mientras ella luchaba por liberarse.

Sakura pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo, llegó a una imposible de imitar, para después soltarse del agarre que mantenía el hombre.

Y luego… le dio una cachetada.

-¡¿Quién coño crees que eres tú para besarme así en frente de todo el mundo?!- gritó la pelirosa.

-¿Le puedo partir el rostro?- susurré a Naruto.

-Yo te lo sostengo.- me dijo devuelta.

Antes de dar un paso, Sakura nos miró furiosa y levantó una mano.

-¡Ustedes quietos allí!- nos apuntó. -¡Esto lo arreglo yo!- volvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Su mejilla estaba al rojo vivo, casi como su cabello. -¿Y bien, Sasori?- preguntó, aparentemente calmada. Así daba más miedo que cuando estaba despotricando contra todos.

-Soy tu novio, niñata.- dijo despectivamente.

Eso me enfureció más, y al parecer a Naruto también. Dimos otro paso hacia adelante, pero Sakura nos advirtió con otra mirada que si nos acercábamos también nos pasaría algo no muy agradable, para variar.

-¡Tú y yo no somos nada desde hace tres meses! ¿O tengo que recordarte la escena con la que me encontré ese día al llegar a casa?- preguntó la pelirosa. -¡Te estabas follando a Karin en MI cama!- volvió a gritar.

-Pfff…- el sujeto rodó los ojos -¡Estas armando un puto espectáculo!- le siseó y la agarró violentamente por el brazo. Las personas comenzaban a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor, pero yo solo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo que tenía sujetada a Sakura.

-Suéltala…- dije en voz baja, aparentemente neutral y acercándome otro paso.

El tipo me miró con aires de superioridad.

-¿Y tu eres…? ¡Ah si! ¡Nadie para mí!- jaló a Sakura y ésta hizo una mueca de dolor –Y tú y yo nos vamos a otro sitio a hablar tranquilamente.- habló cerca de su cara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Dije suéltala imbécil…- volví a repetir, mi poca paciencia no estaba para juegos tontos.

Sakura me miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de terror.

-¡No me da la puta gana!- me gritó. –Esta zorra es mía. ¿A que no sabes que es una experta en chuparme la po…-

Le estampé el puño en su cara antes de que terminara de hablar, Sasori me lo devolvió y me pegó en la mandíbula. Le pegué una patada en el estómago, lo derrumbé y me tire contra él. Volví a pegarle en su _bonita_ cara muchas veces más, creo que no hubiera parado de no sentir una pequeña mano en mi hombro. Volteé y vi que era Sakura, ella negó con la cabeza y le dí un último golpe, solo para quedarme a gusto, luego lo agarré por la camisa.

-No vuelvas a decirle algo así a la señorita, ¿entiendes?- él asintió –Bien, ahora discúlpate y lárgate antes de que pierda todo mi buena voluntad y termine matándote.-

Miró a Sakura.

-Lo siento…- susurró y escupió un poco de sangre.

Me levanté y él se fue casi corriendo. Acomodé mi camiseta y me volví hacia Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté examinándole el brazo por el que Sasori la agarró. Se le estaban haciendo los morados donde él presionó con sus dedos. –Mataré a ese hijo de puta.- iba a dar la vuelta para buscarlo nuevamente pero Naruto me detuvo.

-Teme, él no lo vale.- puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¡Él no pero Sakura sí!- grité. Los presentes dieron unos pasos atrás, todos menos Naruto. -¡Maldita sea, Sakura sí lo vale! ¡Mira como le ha dejado el brazo!-

-Sasuke-kun, estoy bien.- sonrió Sakura, mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba para calmarme.

-Frentona, deberías dejar que Sasuke le de una buena paliza, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que Sasori hace algo así.-

Sakura miró a Ino como si la fuera a matar mientras la rubia se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente. Naruto chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente.

Y yo vi todo _rojo._

-¿No es la primera vez?- pregunté en voz baja a Sakura, ella me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, pero no contestó mi pregunta. -¡Maldición Sakura! ¡¿No es la primera vez que ese imbécil te pone la mano encima?!- grité de nuevo.

-Te lo dije Sakura, tarde o temprano Sasuke se enteraría.- le informó Naruto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!- me dirigí hacia Naruto, él solo volteó la cabeza y evitó mi mirada acusatoria -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- le pregunté a la pelirosa agarrándole la barbilla y volteándole la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¡Porque el día en que te llamé cuando pasó la primera vez, una mujer me contestó TU celular diciéndome que estabas muy ocupado _haciendo el amor_ con ella y que no te llamara más en mi puta vida!- exclamó Sakura.

Miré a Naruto confundido y en busca de una explicación lógica.

-Hace como un año comenzó todo, ella empezó a salir con Sasori, le dije que no era bueno pero no me escuchó. Sabía que la engañaba cuando tenía la oportunidad pero creí que necesitaba ver la realidad detrás del hombre que decía ser… Nunca pensé que él le haría daño a Sakura-chan, teme.- dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con una disculpa pintada en sus ojos azules.

-Naruto, sabes que no fue tu culpa.- le reprendió la pelirosa.

-No te lo dije porque ella me lo pidió.- continuó el rubio mirándome de nuevo.

Yo comencé a calmarme y a recordar que mujer le pudo contestar a Sakura y por qué ella reaccionó así.

_¿Un año atrás?_

_Un año atrás…_

_Una mujer con mi celular…_

_Mierda…_

Un golpe de recuerdos vino a mi mente y de pronto me sentí el hombre más estúpido en la faz de la tierra.

-Lisa…- susurré con los ojos como platos.

¿Quién más si no ella?

¡Claro! La muy…

Sakura me miró dolida.

-¿Así que se llama _Lisa_?- miró a Naruto. Una mirada que decía _Tengo que salir de aquí._

El rubio la entendió y rápidamente la tomó de la mano. Ya no quedaba gente alrededor de nosotros.

-Vamos a despedirnos de los chicos y te llevo hasta tu casa, Sakura-chan.- sonrió, quitando el ambiente pesado que se estableció entre los tres.

Yo me quedé estático en mi lugar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa mujer a decirle algo así a Sakura? Seguramente pensó que lo nuestro iba a ser eterno…

Pero no contaba con que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un plan. Solo había que adelantar un poco los sucesos.

Curvé mis labios hacia arriba. Al momento de que la pelirosa me pasó por un lado, tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mí, chocando nuestros cuerpos.

-Yo te llevo, tenemos que hablar.-

Le informé a Naruto de mis planes para esta noche.

-Hazla sufrir…- dijo siniestramente -…y te arranco las bolas. No me importa que seas mi mejor amigo.-

-Me gustan tal y como están, _amigo.-_ dije devuelta, dándole una palmada en el hombro y saliendo de ahí de la mano con MI chica.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura Pov.-**_

Salimos al estacionamiento del bar y Sasuke, luego de soltarme la mano, se detuvo delante de un espectacular auto deportivo negro. Claro, viniendo de una familia de mega-magnates y siendo dueño de cinco compañías súper-exitosas, no me esperaba menos.

-Es hermoso...- susurré pasando los dedos sobre el capó del auto, como si fuera algo frágil.

-Lo sé... Solo espera a que veas el BMW.-

Levanté la vista y caí en cuenta que estaba actuando como una tonta al hacer eso. Pero era imposible no hacerlo...

Sasuke entró primero y después le seguí, los asientos estaban tapizados con cuero rojo, simplemente maravilloso. Su colonia invadió mis sentidos y puso mis pezones duros contra la tela del vestido, mi piel se volvió más receptiva y estoy segura de que estaba muy húmeda.

Siempre era igual cuando pensaba en él.

Sasuke Uchiha, definición: el infierno hecho hombre,...

...Y yo estaba dispuesta a arder con él. Sus músculos se contraían bajo la camisa cada vez que movía la palanca de cambios o el volante, sus pantalones ajustados dejaban en claro que le gustaba el ejercicio y se dedicaba horas a tonificar su cuerpo. Su vista estaba puesta en el frente y la guinda del pastel se la llevaba la expresión de total indiferencia en su hermoso rostro.

Esos labios estaban incitándome a convertirme en una pecadora auto-proclamada. Aunque no es como si me importara mucho tampoco.

Él conectó la música y de repente salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Uchiha?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Uchiha?- me preguntó.

-Sí, así te llamas, ¿no?-

-¿Qué pasó con el Sasuke-_kun_?-

Uh oh, creo que ya sé con que fastidiar al engreído éste…

Guardé silencio otro rato y fijé mi vista hacia la calle.

Los vendedores ambulantes estaban amontonados en la acera, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro disfrutando de la noche y abrigándose mejor – ya estábamos a finales de octubre.- los niños cantaban y corrían de acá para allá felices y distraídos. También los amantes nocturnos se reían de sus bromas privadas y se dedicaban algunas castas caricias. Suspiré y los envidié por poder disfrutar de todo lo que yo nunca he tenido. Mi vida amorosa se fue colina abajo estos últimos años, yendo de hombres malos a extremadamente horribles.

Todo porque el ejemplo de hombre perfecto lo tengo sentado a mi lado y solo me ve como una hermana.

¿Sería malo preguntarle si quiere cometer incesto conmigo?

Lo miré de reojo y no pude evitar volver a pensar en lo hermoso que se veía ahí sentado.

Siguió conduciendo varias calles más allá, sin decirme nunca hacia donde nos dirigíamos, y luego de preguntarle unas diez veces, opté por rendirme y relajarme un poco.

No volvimos a hablar en el trayecto.

Veinte minutos después entró a un estacionamiento subterráneo y aparcó su coche en un lugar con una placa que ponía:

_Sasuke Uchiha._

¿Hasta tenía una placa con su nombre?

Mi diminuto Smart apenas y cabía en el puesto que me tocaba en las residencias donde vivía.

Bajó del deportivo con su elegancia característica y rodeó el auto solo para abrirme la puerta. Entre malabares y acrobacias pude bajar del carro cubriendo todas mis partes nobles, aunque el vestido no ayudara mucho con la causa.

Mataría a Ino.

Sasuke posó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió hasta un ascensor que estaba muy bien oculto entre las sombras. Luego, al abrirse las puertas, me permitió pasar a mi primero y después se subió él. Marcó el piso número 10 y comenzamos a subir.

Todo iba normal… hasta que llegamos al piso tres.

En un movimiento brusco me empujó contra la pared y puso sus enormes brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, formando una especie de cárcel entre él y el ascensor.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunté molesta. El golpe y su constante cambio de actitud me tenían aturdida.

Él se acercó a mi cara… demasiado.

-No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío frente a mis narices…- susurró en mi oído y luego plantó un húmedo beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mi cuerpo entero vibró y mis hormonas agradecieron tal acto. Pero, ¿Cuándo me convertí en su propiedad?

Lo empujé por el pecho, después de inhalar profundamente, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora soy tuya?-

Sasuke sonrió y yo desvíe la mirada hacia esos labios tan tentadores que quitaban el hipo…

¡Concéntrate Sakura!

Volví la mirada a sus ojos ónix y me parecieron más oscuros que hace tres minutos atrás.

-Siempre has sido mía, Sa-ku-ra.- su lengua acarició mi nombre indecentemente, saboreándolo y moldeándolo a su gusto.

Sí, siempre he sido suya y, es justo por esa razón, que mi vida amorosa es un fracaso del tamaño del Gran Cañón en conjunto con la Gran Muralla China.

Pero él no tiene porque saberlo.

-¿Tienes el documento que lo confirma?- yo seguía en mis trece, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme seducir fácilmente por el niño de cara bonita.

Sasuke sonrió y miró mi escote cuadrado mientras lo recorría con su dedo índice. Yo me tragué el jadeo que se formó sin mi permiso, pero no tuve tanta suerte con el estremecimiento que me recorrió.

-No…- respondió.

¿Sasuke quería jugar? Bien, juguemos.

Me puse de puntitas y me acerqué a su cara, luego posé mis manos sobre su amplio pecho.

-¿Entonces?- él miró mi boca con ansia, esperando a que terminara de cerrar el espacio que faltaba.

-¿Entonces que?-

Sonreí y pasé mi lengua por sus labios. A Sasuke se le escapó un jadeo mal disimulado y ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Bien, los papeles se han invertido.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tuya, Sa-su-ke?-

Me presionó contra la pared que hacía de cárcel momentánea, dejándome sentir su duro cuerpo y su muy feliz miembro que, al parecer, estaba contento con el roce.

Ahora un gemido salió de mi garganta, fue inevitable.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su boca sobre la mía… sonó la mugrosa campanita del ascensor anunciando que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Soltó una maldición en voz baja y me tomó de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándome por el pasillo que conectaba el elevador con uno de los departamentos.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y me adentro en el sitio totalmente oscuro.

-Luces.- dijo.

Todo se encendió.

Lo miré con la mandíbula desencajada. Él solo sonrió ladinamente.

-Engreído...- musité por lo bajo.

-Bruja...-

Fruncí el ceño y cuando volteé para mirarlo él me pegó contra la pared, -no se que manía tiene éste con empujarme- seguidamente posó sus labios sobre los míos y yo me olvidé hasta de mi nombre.

Era un hecho comprobado científicamente: ¡Sasuke Uchiha sabía besar!

Y no cualquier beso, era el tipo de besos que te dejan sin aliento y aún así no quieres parar.

Movía los labios con una clase de experiencia que solo el tiempo y la práctica pueden darte, deslizaba, rozaba y tentaba mi boca hasta que la entreabrí otro poco. Inmediatamente su lengua salió a jugar con la mía y se enredaron en una batalla sensual que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y en seguida me sujetaron de los muslos y cruzó mis piernas sobre su cintura presionando su erección contra mi necesitado centro.

-¿Estás feliz de verme, Uchiha?- pregunté con sorna luego de que él dejara de besarme.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza a la altura de mis pechos y succionó, sobre el vestido, mi pezón derecho.

-Tanto como tú, Sakura.-

Los muy traidores me delataron y dejaron en claro mi excitación creciente.

-¿Que pretendes, Sasuke?- pregunté sin poder evitarlo. No estaba segura de que mi corazón saliera intacto de este encuentro.

Sasuke paró y me miro a los ojos.

-Pretendo ser el único en tu mente, pretendo hacer que olvides a los demás.-

-¡Idiota!- lo aparté de un empujón y me abracé a mi misma, de repente una sensación de frío me invadió. -No necesitas hacer esto para ser el único en mi cabeza, pero si lo que quieres es echar un polvo para sentirte menos culpable por lo que sucedió no cuentes conmigo, Sasuke...-

Sasuke me observó durante unos segundos y yo le mantuve la mirada. Sakura Haruno podría ser muchas cosas y podría aguantar otras más, pero nunca buscaba la compasión de las personas.

Tenía mi orgullo después de todo.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Sakura?- por lo menos se dignaba a actuar un poco sorprendido.

-Es fácil Uchiha, - torció la boca cuando lo llamé así. – no voy a lanzarme a tus brazos para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo. Lo que pasó con Sasori fue solamente mi culpa y, sinceramente, no espero que actúes en base a ello. He estado esperando toda mi vida a que vieras que siempre estuve a tu lado para apoyarte, dándote tiempo hasta que notaras que te amo con locura, pero la espera no valió de nada… - las lágrimas recorrían libremente mis mejillas - El día en que me acueste contigo será por que así lo deseamos ambos y no por que quieras tratar de recomponer el pasado.-

Lo empujé más lejos y abrí la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun.- dije por encima de mi hombro. Me disponía a dar un paso fuera del departamento cuando una cálida y amplia mano me agarró la muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás.

-Eres una tonta, Sakura.- susurró en mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Forcejeé un poco, aún sabiendo que era imposible escaparme de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame! No quiero tu compasión ni la de nadie.-

Sasuke me apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo, dejándome en claro que no iba a ningún lado esa noche.

-A estas alturas debería saber que yo no actúo por compasión, Sa-ku-ra...- subió sus enormes manos y cubrió mis pechos con ellas. - lo hago bien por que me apetece, bien por que quiero demostrarte algo.-

Jadeé presa de una ola de excitación que me recorrió sin darme tregua. Mi torso se arqueó, involuntariamente, buscando el contacto que sus manos ofrecían.

-¿Qu-que quieres de-demostrar?- susurré por encima de los latidos furiosos de mi corazón que resonaban inclementes en mis oídos.

Apreté mi trasero contra su erección y comencé a frotarme sugerentemente, después de todo, las clases de seducción de Ino Yamanaka a veces servían para algo más que para reírse.

Sentí como Sasuke sonreía en mi costado antes de besar mi mejilla para después moverse al oído derecho.

-Te quiero, tonta.-

_¡Sorpresa!_

-¿Ah?-

-Hmp. No lo repetiré.-

-Tenía que intentarlo.-

_Y…_

¡Al diablo con todo el mundo!

No había forma de sacarme fuera de este departamento hasta la próxima semana, después de todo, teníamos que recuperar unos cuantos años.

Me volteé y, prácticamente, ataqué sus apetecibles labios. Mordí, chupé, besé, y sobretodo disfruté de su boca con sabor a menta. Embriagándome con su aroma; pasé mis manos por su cuello y jugueteé un poco con el cabello negro que alcanzaba al mismo tiempo que Sasuke me volvía a pegar contra la pared (¡Éste y su bendita pared!)

Sin perder tiempo me terminó de quitar el vestido que estaba enrollado en mi estómago y puso sus manos nuevamente sobre mí.

-¿Impaciente, Uchiha?-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto, Haruno.-

Mis manos, hábilmente, quitaron la estorbosa camisa que cubría su enorme y perfecto pecho. Escuché a alguien tragarse un gemido para luego darme que había sido yo misma.

_¡Oh Mi Dios!_

¡Estos hombres de ahora y sus bien formados torsos!

Comencé a besar su cuello y succioné, dejando una pequeña marca que demostrara a las personas que Sasuke Uchiha estaba apartado.

_¡Es mío, perras!_

Sonrió antes de invadir mi boca con su lengua nuevamente y comenzar otra batalla campal entre nosotros. Sus manos fueron a parar a mis senos descubiertos, apretándolos sin piedad, mientras mis piernas se sostenían de sus caderas, buscando desesperadamente algo de fricción.

-Me estás matando allá abajo...- gemí en su oído.

-Esto apenas comienza.- embistió contra mí, haciéndome ver estrellas.

Me despegó de la dura superficie y sentí como nos trasladaba hasta el sofá. Se separó de mí y me obligué a abrir los ojos para encontrarle mirándome con una intensidad demoledora.

-¿Harías algo por mí?- su voz no era más que un murmullo quebrado por la excitación.

-¿Qué es?- estaba dispuesta a todo en esos momentos.

-Tócate.-

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente.

_¿Qué?_

-¿C-como?- pregunté. Una sonrisa altanera apareció en sus labios.

-Solo coloca tus mano sobre tu cuerpo y haz lo que te diga.- no era una sugerencia, fue una orden.

Puse mis manos en mi cuello y bajé a partir de allí un poco.

-Más abajo.- susurró. –Juega con tus pechos.-

Hice exactamente lo que me pidió.

De su garganta salió un sonido de aprobación.

-Muy bien. Ahora baja más.-

Ignorando el hecho de que mis bragas parecían piscinas, Sasuke siguió jugando conmigo y tentando su autocontrol con cada nueva orden que me daba. Cada palabra susurrada era otra ola de excitación que se extendía por mi cuerpo hasta tenerme casi suplicando por él.

-Sasuke…- suspiré antes de que él uniera nuestras bocas.

Apartó mis manos de mi cuerpo y las sujetó encima de mi cabeza. Desabrochó sus pantalones a una velocidad increíble y bajó sus bóxers con el mismo impulso.

-Ahora, Sakura, es mi turno de disfrutar.- dijo en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso esperando el dichoso momento de su disfrute y aprovechando cada roce inocente de su piel contra mí. Me parecía increíble como su cuerpo encajaba con en mío.

-Por favor…- jadeé cuando lo sentí besarme el cuello.

Entró en mí con una estocada certera y comenzó a moverse con la misma autoridad con lo que hacía todo. Sin detenerse, sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso.

_Aunque no es como si me molestara…_

Solté mis manos de su agarre y las trasladé hasta su espalda, necesitaba sujetarme de algo desesperadamente para saber que no estaba soñando. Sasuke se movía con maestría y se aseguraba de darme todo el placer que fuera posible –si es que había más.-

Estoy bastante segura que mañana tendrá marcadas los rasguños de mis uñas sobre su piel; otro recordatorio de quién fue la que le hizo perder su aclamado autocontrol.

Hubiera sonreído con autosuficiencia si en esos momentos no estuviera disfrutando ciegamente del maravilloso orgasmo que me golpeó sin decir avisar. Abrí mi boca en un grito mudo y arqueé mi espalda, tratando de pasar lo más fuerte de él.

-¡Sasuke!-

Aún sentía como Sasuke se movía y alargaba mi momento de disfrute cuando volví en mí misma. Creo que me desmaye por unos segundos. Al abrir mis ojos ví como los músculos de su cuello y hombros se tensaban y él hacía muecas tratando de aguantar; aunque claramente, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-Córrete dentro, _Sasuke-kun…- _ronroneé en su oído.

-Maldición…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que lo sintiera tensarse y correrse dentro de mí. Observe maravillada su cara y noté que apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir algún sonido. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos negros, se veía que había recuperado un poco de carácter y ya no estaba tan perdido en su excitación.

-Serás mi muerte, mujer.- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Se puede morir por tener mucho sexo?- pregunté inocentemente…

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y nos trasladó hasta su cuarto. Luego de acostarnos en la enorme cama y pasar las sábanas por encima de nuestros cuerpos, me abracé a él y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Mi pelinegro favorito pasó su brazo por debajo de mí y abrazó mi cintura para unirnos más.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Hmp, ¿qué?-

-Un idiota me secuestró de la disco y ahora no tengo como volver a casa.- sentí su cuerpo tensarse y me apresuré a acabar con la frase -¿Crees que me podrías llevar a casa a buscar un poco de ropa mañana para poder volver a casa de ese idiota?-

-No te dejaré ir, Sakura…- susurró sobre mi cabeza.

-Tampoco lo quería hacer, Sasuke-kun.-

-Entonces, mañana te mudas para acá y listo.-

-Ya veo que no pierdes tiempo.- dije mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pecho.

-Si lo hiciera, no estuviéramos aquí en estos momentos.-

Sonreí con picardía y me senté en la cama.

-Bueno, dejamos pasar mucho, así que… - me senté a horcajadas sobre él. -…continuemos.-

Sasuke sonrió…

Y bueno, lo demás, como dicen, es historia….

¡Bien niñas y niños! Me alegra estar de vuelta con ustedes y les agradezco que hayan terminado de leer este two-shot que trajo para ustedes su humilde servidora. Aunque a decir verdad a mi parecer la segunda parte me quedó un poco floja…

¡Pero ustedes son los que deciden, juzgan y critican! Así que:

¡Déjame un review!

Otra cosilla insignificante: ¿Alguien tiene alguna petición de una pareja en específico? ¡Díganla sin tapujos ni miedo! Estaré encantada de ayudarles a hacer realidad su sueño de leer una de mis disparatadas historias a su gusto y disgusto. ¡Aporten ideas que para eso tienen la cabeza!

Y para no seguirles fastidiando más, me despido. ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!


End file.
